


Eyes Like Stars

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai has eyes more beautiful than any star in the universe, Confessions of love, M/M, Parting Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke tells Ai that he's leaving for Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for these guys ahaha... I just wanted something romantic but also kinda sad (tho I'm bad at writing sad)

"Nitori."

"Senpai?" Ai locked eyes with his former teammate, his head tilting a bit at the sudden mention of his name. "Is something wrong?"

At the question, Sousuke looked down and huffed, rubbing his bad shoulder. He took his time, and Ai didn't rush him. The soft spring breeze lifted some leaves and flower petals along with it as it ran through silver and brown hair, pushing against Ai's smaller frame.

When Sousuke looked up to meet his kouhai's eyes again, he took in the sight of his glowing features and bright eyes. The slowly setting sun allowing the smaller boy's shadow to reach out to Sousuke's, and he felt his breath hitch. No matter what, he always thought Ai looked breathtaking.

"Ai." Sousuke cleared his throat, blushing just slightly. He watched as blush crept up Ai's cheeks and his eyes sparkle in a way that made Sousuke know that the smaller boy was happy. "I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow."

The grim tone in his voice put Ai off a bit, and he gripped the leg of his sweatpants. Of course it would be this, of all things.

"I... See..." Ai mustered up after a few moments, the glancing to the sunset. "S-so, I guess this is the last time I'll be able to see you?" It came out almost as a whimper, tears pricking at his eyes furiously.

"No. I'll definitely see you again, Ai." Sousuke frowned, stepping forward until he was toe to toe with his former teammate. "If you'll wait for me, we'll see each other again."

As Sousuke wrapped a gentle, shaking arm around Ai's slender waist and tilted his chin up with his free, equally shaking hand, he saw tears from this big, blue eyes stream down porcelain cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile a little bit. The past year had been too short, but the time he spent with Ai was all he could have wanted.

He leaned down slowly, and just as their lips connected, the final rays of sunshine along the shoreline faded. Ai's trembling lips kissed back, and his arms made their way around Sousuke's neck.

The broken noise Ai made when they pulled apart was heart wrenching, and Sousuke wanted to cradle him in his arms and never let him go. They stayed close, Sousuke allowing Ai to have his moment as they stood in new darkness. Stars shone above, and Sousuke couldn't help but think about how they reminded him of the shimmer and spark he saw in Ai all those days of coaching him at Samezuka, and then even he felt something well up inside his chest.

"Ai..." His voice was soft and gentle now as he ran a hand through silky silver hair.

"M-Mmh...?" Ai hiccuped through his sob, and it drew the faintest smile from Sousuke.

"I..." Sousuke took another moment, breathing deeply before deciding to look into Ai's eyes. "Ai, I love you."

There was silence, save for the gentle rumble of waves against the sand. Those blue eyes lit up brighter than any time he spoke of Rin or swimming, shone brighter than any star in the night sky.

It wasn't until he felt gentle hands caressing his cheeks that Sousuke realized he began to cry as well. Unlike Ai, his was silent. Tears slowly fell from his lashes, and his lips met with Ai's again when the smaller of the two stood up on his toes to lean in once more.

That last kiss felt like an eternity, like Sousuke was the night sky and Ai was his stars, his universe.

Once they broke apart again, they stayed silent. Sousuke grudgingly checked the time, deciding he needed to sleep so he could move into his new college dorm the next day.

They stayed in silence even as they walked, and then Sousuke began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He and Ai made a wordless agreement to drop off the younger first, and Sousuke felt his knees shake as he wandered up to the porch behind Ai.

"So... I'll keep in touch, Ai." Sousuke mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"I love you too."

That shocked Sousuke a bit, and he looked wide-eyed at Ai.

"I love you, Sousuke." Ai turned to face the older man, his eyes serious and mouth set in a determined line, flat on his lips. "And I'll wait. I'll wait, I promise!"

The queasy warmth those words gave Sousuke made him sway a little off balance, and he felt suddenly the rest of his body heat up. The grin that took hold of his normally serious features made Ai soften as bit as well.

"Thank you... Thank you, Ai." Sousuke whispered, wrapping Ai into his arms again and pecking his forehead, letting his lips linger before pulling away after one, last, final kiss.

"I'll message you as much as I can." Ai bit his lip. "And maybe even call."

"I'd love that, Ai." Sousuke dreaded the way his fingers were slowly slipping out of the smaller hands. "Call me whenever you aren't busy."

"I will, I promise."

At that, their fingers slipped out of each others grasp, and they slowly stepped back, as if moving too quickly would wake them from a cruel dream.

"Goodbye, Sousuke." Ai whispered weakly, painting his face with a smile so fake, even a stranger would see through it. "I love you."

Sousuke watched as his small form disappeared into the house, and suddenly he felt so empty. More than ever before. "Good night." He whispered out to nothing before wandering back home, alone with his thoughts of Ai.

Someday, he'd be back home. He would see Ai, and they would never be apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Errrr,, I hope it wasn't god awful lmfao.


End file.
